The Experiment
by bttfmjffan
Summary: A BTTF/BNTSG crossover slash. Pairing: Doc/Bill Nye the science guy. Rated M for sexual content. Please Review!


Title: The experiment

Pairing: Doc/Bill Nye the science guy

Rating: NC-17 (M)

Word count: 915 words

As Doc entered the lab, he saw Bill Nye is sitting on the table, his legs entwined. He looked up at the older scientist and grinned at him.

"Why are you sitting there?", Doc asked, looking still at the thin figure in front of him.

"Oh, today night, I woke up and had a idea. How should I describe it? I want that you use me for my new experiment I figured out. Can we make that?"

Doc took a step closer to him. "Well, Bill, I don´t know, but we never use humans in experiments. Tell me what you´re plan and I can say you it´s okay or not to conduct it."

The younger scientist blushed lightly. "In the last time I feeling me really ill, I have headache and such things. I think you have no idea what we can do against it."

The older man nodded. "And why are you here if you´re feeling not good? You must go home."

"No, but you can make me feel better with a certain agitation."

"Should we produce a new medicine against headache or what? Please tell me what you want."

Bill shook his head. "You wouldn´t believe it, but I want that really."

He looked at Doc with lovely eyes and now Doc know what he want from him.

"Come hither…" Bill demanded "…and kiss me."

He reached his young assistant, grabbing his legs and pulling them around his waist. As he kissed him, Bill closed his eyes and opened his mouth a bit to let Doc´s tongue in.

Doc felt Bill´s cock is hardening against his own and let out a gasp.

"Do it, Doc. Touch me."

He guide the older mans right hand between his legs and Doc unbottened his legs. He wrapped his strong hand around Bills´s large erection.

"That´s what you want, I´m right?" Doc asked him.

"It is, too, but I want more."

"Oh, I know what you mean." They kissed again and now both are laying onto the floor.

"Doc", he gasped. "I can´t it hold out. Take me." He moved his hand into his coat pocket. "Here", he said and gave it Doc. It was a can. "That´s new developed lube. From me. It´s among to my experiment. Please use it, that makes no pain."

Doc nodded and opened the can. It smell and look like normal lube, but it wasn´t.

Bill got so excited when Doc suddenly looked at him that he moved his hand over his chest, further down and grabbing himself.

"No", Doc said and took Bill´s hand away. "That can wait. First, I´ll give you the pleasure."

He pulled the younger mans pants down until they pass his hips. Then he unzip his own pants.

The 'scince guy' looked down at Doc and stared at his cock. His eyes went wide as Doc smeared some from the lube onto his erection. He got more excited, turned himself around and rested his knees and legs on the floor.

Doc positioned himself behind the younger scientist and tugging his lab coat aside.

He felt a cold, wet finger inserting inside of him. Bill try to relax himself as Doc added another finger and stretched him.

Doc´s fingers moving in and out of him, making his younger friend begging mor more.

"Please Doc, how long must I wait?"

"Okay." Doc just said and let his hands touching Bill´s ass cheeks. Doc grabbed his own cock and rubbing it until it was hard. Then he moving forward and the first inches of his erection gliding into the younger man´s body.

"Doc… that feels so good", Bill moaned as Doc´s hard cock brushed against his prostate.

Bill closed his eyes and concentrating himself on the thrusts against the spot that make him to freak out.

This was the first time when they have sex. And the first time in Doc's lab. Bill moaned deeply in his throat as Doc reached forward and grabbed for his younger friends chest. He felt Bill´s heartbeat under his hand. It pounded quickly, making him anxious.

Bill´s orgasm building deep inside of him, his legs and arms began to shiver. He noticed that Doc´s liquid dropping into his gut and now he came with a groan.

Bill let himself fall onto the floor, satisfied and exhausted. Doc spin him around and laying his hand on his chest again.

He wanted to unbotten Bills´s shirt, wanted to know how he looked under it. Or get his mouth down on one of his nipples. But that doesn´t among to Bill´s experiment.

"Are you feeling better now?" Doc asked him.

"Yes, but we are not finished." He grabbed Doc´s hand and guide it between his grabbed his erection wita a quick grip and looked in his eyes.

Bill smiled at him and Doc rested his head on his chest. He stroking him, wanted to satisfy him again. Bill touched Doc´s shoulders and placed his hand on his back.

It takes a few minutes until he ejaculated and hot semen flowing over Doc´s hands. Bill looked down at himself. "Oh", he mumbled.

His fresh laundered blue lab coat is dirty. Almost everywhere are white blurs with semen on it, even on his pants.

And as Doc readjust his bow-tie with his dirty fingers it was messed, too.

"The next time when you´re ill, we would make the same again", Doc said and hugged Bill.

"And you don´t make my clothes dirty."

"Sorry", Doc apologized.

THE END 


End file.
